youtuber_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars
}} ' '''is the second season of ''YouTuber Survivor ''and fourth overall of the ''YouTuber Reality ''series. Development Half-way through the previous series, ''YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains, Dylan confirmed a fourth season. The new series will return to the YouTuber Survivor ''season, making it the second overall. Although little information has been revealed, Dylan has confirmed of previous castaways and houseguests returning to the new season. Like previous seasons, this will likely premiere once the current season has ended, with a few weeks in between to serve as a small break to create the cast, trailers, and teasers. In the 18th episode of previous season, Dylan confirmed the following season to be an ''All Stars ''season. He included that the season will include twelve cast members, 4 from each season, 2 guys and 2 girls. Dylan added that at the end of the ''Heroes .vs. Villains, there would be a poll for the viewers to cast their votes on which contestants should return. In the finale of the last season, Dylan announced the season to premiere a month from now. Weeks before the premiere, Dylan began building the new island for the season. The camp was divided into three parts, one for the red tribe, one for the blue tribe, and a center where both tribes can mingle. During the stream, he revealed a new game-changing twist: Redemption Island. A twist in which a player who got voted off from Tribal Council will not be eliminated right away. Instead, they will be sent to Redemption Island, where they will fend for their stay. Unlike the Survivor ''twist, the eliminated castaway remains in the center of the island, in which they can still continue forming their relationships with the other players, securing they won't suffer the same fate again. He also added that this season may be the last as it takes too much time producing episodes, with the small views and money he makes from them. He went on to list players who would ''not return for this season. These players are: OMGfirefoxx, Aureylian, Graser10, Kiingtong, YOGSCAST Kim, Amy Lee, PewDiePie, ParkerGames, Kaceytron, Mousie, Keemstar, and StampyLongHead. Twists Eligible Castaways Castaways Voting History } |- | | Mark | | | |} Trivia *This season, along with Big Brother 1, has the fewest contestants with 12 each. *Overall, there are 2 finalist (1 winner), 6 jury members, and 4 pre-jury boots for this season. **Life is the only winner to compete, whilst Vixella is the other finalist. **Aphmau, Dan, Jack, Lauren, Nick, and Shubble are the jury members. **Joey, Jordan, Lizzie, and Mark are the pre-jury boots. *''Survivor 1 ''is the only season to not have neither of its finalist compete. *This season has a few differences with the previous seasons: **This is the first season compromised of returning contestants and houseguests. **It will only air one episode a week. Meaning Immunity challenges and Tribal Councils are combined, with the additional Redemption Island Duels. **This is the first season to have the first elimination be on Day 1. *Here is a list of same placement contestants and houseguests: **5th place: Aphmau, Jack, and Lauren. **3rd place: Shubble and Nick. **10th place: Joey and Dan. **11th place: Lizzie and Mark Category:Season Category:YouTuber Survivor Category:YouTuber Survivor: AS